


I Love A Cop

by QueenNeehola



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Policeman!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke almost gets a speeding ticket, but he'd rather have a date with the cute police officer instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love A Cop

**Author's Note:**

> cop/person getting a speeding ticket prompt from tumblr.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”

 

The flashing blue lights in Sousuke’s rear-view mirror don’t look like a joke, however, and he reluctantly pulls onto the hard shoulder, wincing as he hears the slam of the police car door from behind him.

As he rolls down his window and tries desperately to think of an excuse ( _“my sister’s in labour and I need to get to the hospital”_ —he doesn’t _have_ a sister; _“I’m late for a meeting”_ —he’s wearing tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt he’s owned for almost four years), the police officer leans down and into the car.

“Can I see your licence, please?” the officer – male, by the sound of the voice, and pretty young – asks, but Sousuke has already turned away to fiddle with the glove box, resigned to his fate.

He finally retrieves his driving licence – god, that photo never looks any better no matter how many times he sees it – and turns around, and _holy fucking shit._

 

The officer _is_ male, and young, and he’s also _the most beautiful thing Sousuke has ever seen_ , with red hair pulled back into a short ponytail under his hat, and eyes that bore right into Sousuke’s and make him feel as though he’s done something far worse than accelerate over the speed limit, and _look at those fucking arm muscles—_

“Uh, excuse me?” the officer – Matsuoka, Sousuke catches on his ID badge as he shifts slightly – says, and Sousuke belatedly realises his “holy fucking shit” comment was a lot less internal than he’d originally assumed.

Feeling a flush creep up his neck, Sousuke clears his throat and hands Matsuoka his licence.  “S-Sorry, nothing, Officer.”  Smooth, Yamazaki.

 

Matsuoka eyes Sousuke warily before telling him he’ll “be right back, wait there” and taking a few steps away to speak into his radio.  Sousuke thinks it’s probably his imagination, but he’s sure he saw a hint of a blush on the police officer’s cheeks as he retreated.  Right now though, he’s more interested in how well Matsuoka’s uniform fits in all the right places as he replaces his radio and walks back to Sousuke’s car—

“Yamazaki-san,” Matsuoka says, suddenly in Sousuke’s window again, and _god_ Sousuke’s name sounds so good in his soft, low voice.  Dreamily, Sousuke takes his licence back from the officer, and as Matsuoka explains how _it’s your first offence, so I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky and I’ll have to give you a ticket_ he tries to pay attention, he _really_ does, but the officer’s mouth is so pretty as he forms the words, and the way his brows crease as he scolds Sousuke is so endearing, and those stray hairs falling around his ears are just—

 

But then Matsuoka is walking away, back to his own vehicle, and all Sousuke can think is how he doesn’t want to never see that pretty policeman again, and before he can stop himself he’s leaning out his car window and shouting, “It’d only be unlucky if it wasn’t you giving me the ticket!”

Matsuoka freezes mid-step, and as mortification sets in Sousuke is .5 of a second away from starting the car and driving as fast as he can out of the situation, speed limits be damned, but then the officer turns back, and he’s _definitely_ blushing this time, and Sousuke thinks his moment of madness might have been totally worth it.

“T-That’s inappropriate when I’m on duty,” Matsuoka hisses, face as red as his hair, as if he can’t believe this _stranger_ had the _audacity_ to try to _flirt_ with him.

The reaction (and the fact that he didn’t immediately get handcuffs slapped on his wrists) bolsters Sousuke’s confidence a little, and he feels brave enough to try again.  “So does that mean it’ll be appropriate when you’re _off_ -duty?” he says, and a lazy grin tugs at his lips a little easier than it probably should, given the situation.

Matsuoka scoffs and turns away, but Sousuke is sure he saw a bashful smile start to form on the officer’s face.  “…I’ll arrest you for harassment if you don’t stop that,” is the last thing he hears before Matsuoka gets in his car, starts the engine and drives away, not sparing Sousuke another glance as he passes him.

 

Sousuke watches until the car disappears into the distance before he leans back heavily against his seat, only partially horrified at what he just did.  
But hey, he didn’t get thrown in jail – he didn’t even get a speeding ticket, in fact – and he knows where the local precinct is so, maybe in a few days, he can drive down (keeping within the speed limit this time, of course) and try to find that cute Officer Matsuoka to ask him out properly.


End file.
